Girl Meets Season 4
by TellYouAllAboutIt
Summary: My version of how Season 4 (25 episodes) of GMW would ve gone! Second episode "Girl Meets Dancing Through Life" Sneak peaks and summary are there! Let me know what you think! I do not own anything! R&R! :) Endgame pairings: Joshaya, Rucas and Smarkle :) In between: Just wait and see ;)
1. Girl Meets New Beginnings Sneak Peak

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Like I already said, I am going to do a GMW season 4!

The endgame pairings are most likely Joshaya, Rucas and Smarkle, but that doesn´t mean that there won´t be a bit drama with other pairings through out the season, if you know what I mean ;)

That doesn´t mean that I`m going to kill any friendships. I am just going to spice things a bit up!

I was thinking about 25 episodes to do and every episodes probably gets about 3 chapters and 1 chapter before the new episode with Sneak Peaks and the summary! :)

If you guys have any wishes or suggestions, just write me or leave a comment! :)

Anyways here´s the first episode called "Girl Meets New Beginnings"! I hope you guys enjoy it and if you do, let me know in the comments below! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Girl Meets New Beginnnings**

 **The new school year for the 6 starts which means they are not the youngest anymore and a new school year also means new courses, but the same old history teacher. While Cory tells them about new beginnings Riley once again wants to try something new while Maya doesn´t want anything to change, but will really nothing change?**

* * *

 _ **Sneak Peak 1**_

 _ **In history class**_

 _"New beginnings!" Cory stated, pointing with a wood stick at the cupboard and repeated, "New beginnings!"_

 _Riley beamed wide, exclaiming, "Yay! We´re sophomores now! We´re not so little anymore!"_

 _Cory nodded at that while Maya just groaned. "Isn´t it enough that we passed our freshman year? Isn´t that new beginning enough?"_

 _Their history teacher raised both eyebrows at the blonde and then said, "Well, Mrs. Hunter I wouldn´t say all changes or all new beginnings are something bad and they happen all the time, not just at the beginning of the school year."_

 _"I agree with Maya for once. Last year was enough already." Lucas stated and this time even Maya turned surprised around to him._

 _Riley was still beaming and said, "Daddy, what new things will wait for us this year?"_

 _Cory smiled at her and replied, "You just have to find out."_

 ** _Sneak Peak 1 end_**

* * *

 ** _Sneak Peak 2_**

 ** _At the Bay Window_**

 _"I don´t want anything to change. It has already been bad enough as I thought you guys were moving to London. Why does everything have to change every year?" Maya asked annoyed, sitting there with her best friend._

 _Riley took the blonde´s hand and replied, "Maya, changes and new things are good sometimes. I mean, otherwise you wouldn´t be Maya Hunter and I did not leave after all."_

 _The blonde crossed her arms and shrugged. She still did not like it._

 _"That doesn´t change anything." She stated._

 _"Maya it will be fine. And you know why?" Riley squeezed her best friends hand as to emphasize what she was going to say._

 _The blonde looked at her questioning even though she already knew the answer._

 _"Why?" She asked._

 _"Because I´m right here. We all are. It´ll be fine and we don´t even know what´ll change yet, so don´t worry. I mean I´ll try out for new things, you should try out for some new things, too and new beginnings could also mean other things." Riley suggested._

 _"You´re not going to try out for cheerleading again, will you?" Maya now asked Riley._

 _Riley shook her head and then stated, "No, I actually wanted to ask Lucas if he´d be in for couples dancing."  
_

 _Maya´s eyes went wide at the thought of her best friend, trying to dance._

 _"You´re kidding right?" She asked, already knowing the answer._

 ** _Sneak Peak 2_**

* * *

 **A.N.:** So what do you think? Do you like the idea of the first episode? What do you want to see in it?

Let me know in the comments below! :)

It´s the first episode, so I might change the name up a bit and the summary through this week of writing it to have it like I need it more for the season.

Can we get at least 5 reviews before the first part?

Gabrie xoxo


	2. Girl Meets New Beginnings 1

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

I'm here with the first part of the first episode of my season 4 of Girl Meets World!

I finally found time to sit down and actually really start this. Because of the whole moving situation it got pretty difficult these days to find some good time to write.

Anyways thank you so much for already 10 reviews on this story! I loved every single one of it so much!

Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the first part of "Girl Meets New Beginnings" and let me know in the comments below what you think! :)

By the way: Yes, Josh is going to be a more regular character in this even though I can not promise that he'll be in every episode.

I also have Wattpad and Tap with the same name as here! Follow me and I follow back! :)

All outfits are found on Polyvore also under "TellYouAllAboutIt" as always! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **At history class**

"New beginnings!" Cory stated, pointing with a wood stick at the cupboard and repeated, "New beginnings!" Once again he was teaching the class of his daughter and the group of 6 he sometimes really grew fond of and sometimes really wanted to get theirselfs together. Once again he would teach them a really important lesson for their life and he hoped they would catch on sooner than later.

Riley beamed wide, exclaiming, "Yay! We're sophomores now! We're not so little anymore!"

Riley was wearing rose and white skater dress with points on it, white flats, her white messenger back, a floral necklace, some pink lipgloss, some make up and her hair was in curls. She had been waiting for this day, since she pretty much had so much problems as a freshman. Now they wouldn't be the youngest anymore. Nobody would annoy them anymore, right?

It was also a new year of romance with Lucas and a new year of adventures that were waiting for her and her best friends. How in the world could this not be a good thing? Life was good. She wouldn't move to London and everything seemed just perfect, didn't it? There's no one and nothing that could ever destroy that. They had come way too far for that.

As in response Cory nodded at that while Maya just groaned what made the brunette turn around confused. "Isn't it enough that we passed our freshman year? Isn't that new beginning enough?" The blonde asked annoyed what made Riley flinch.

Maya was wearing a white lace up cami top along with light blue ripped jeans, white sneakers, a black choker, her brown messenger bag, some make up, rose lipstick and her hair was in her usual waves.

"A new school year is never enough and especially not enough fun." Riley stated and crossed her arms at first, but then took Maya's hand and added, "Besides, it's a new year with the two of us again. Best friends, still living near each other and still having a great time together. Our world now, remember?"

Maya looked back at her and only hesitantily nodded. She did not exactly want to hurt Riley, she just didn't want anything to change after all that happened at the end of their last school year. There had been enough drama so far.

"I just don't get why we can't have a normal school year like everyone else and not talk about new Beginnings every time. They suck." The blonde stated what made Riley look a bit hurt at her, but she couldn't help it. It was just what she thought and she wouldn't stop thinking that even though she did not want her best friend to be hurt.

Their history teacher on the other hand raised both eyebrows at the blonde and then said, "Well, Mrs. Hunter I wouldn't say all changes or all new beginnings are something bad and they happen all the time, not just at the beginning of the school year." He wanted the blonde to light up a bit. It would be a great year.

"Yeah." Farkle agreed from behind the girls. "We did go through a lot of great changes. It'll probably get even better from there." Maya shot him a look, but his smile didn't fade at all while Smackle nodded in agreement with him.

As she still didn't take it pretty well, Zay now added, "See it like that, one year closer to High School graduation. We made it through the first and probably worst year." Maya didn't seem too happy about that either, so she just turned around. She didn't want to be all grumpy, but she was scared and she was pretty sure at least Cory could see that, but she already gave up on anyone being on her side as-

"I agree with Maya for once. Last year was enough already." Lucas stated and this time even Maya turned surprised around to him and he nodded at her. "I don't want anything to change either."

Cory stared at the two blondes who looked back at him with an unreadable expression and he sighed inside. This was going to be a long school year and he hoped that his daughter, who was also the Cowboy's girlfriend and the blonde's best friend could change their mind along the way at least. With the help with Zay, Farkle and Smackle it had to be possible.

So he looked to his daughter who had her eyes on Lucas who didn't support her in this what kind of hurt her. "Well, I do hope that every single one of you will set a goal for this year. This is not an assignment, but a challenge, for now. You have to write an essay at the end of the school year of what your goal was and if you archieved it or not. It has to be a new goal by the way. Nothing you had tired before. Something that will change something for you in your life or in your own personality."

This time not only Maya and Lucas groaned, but almost the whole class except for Riley, Farkle and Smackle who smiled wide at the thought.

Riley was still beaming as she asked her father , "Daddy, what new things will wait for us this year?" She was excited, already thinking about what she could do this year. She wouldn't let this year be ruined and she'd get Lucas and Maya to tag along the way anyway. It'll be fine, right?

Cory smiled at her and replied, "You just have to find out."

* * *

 **After school**

Maya was at her locker after school, trying to kill some time until Riley would finally get out of her first class. The blonde herself was always the first one getting out of class, especially when she didn´t have it with Riley. That was even worse about this school year. Besides history and english she didn´t have anything with Riley this year. She only saw her best friend 9 lessons a week. How was she supposed to survive that?

Well, they saw each other the rest of the time anyway, if she wasn´t on a date with the Cowboy anyway, but it still wasn´t the same. She did have a lot of classes with Zay though and to History and English also Art and Sports with Lucas. He was one of the less boys who was in the advanced art class.

Farkle and Smackle had just like Riley only History and English with her. Of course they would have only advanced classes except for in Sports and Art ironically. Smackle was if anything almost as bad as Riley in drawing.

The blonde shook her head at the thought and closed her locker after checking her make up. In front of her suddenly stood Lucas what made her jump up in surprise. "What do you think you´re doing here, Huckleberry?" She asked him in disbelief.

The boy almost had too laugh at the jumpy Maya and then replied, "I was waiting for Riley and the others and saw that you´re already out of class, too. So I thought I come here-"

"And scare me to death, Hop Along?" Maya asked annoyed and Lucas just chuckled while the blonde rolled her eyes. She would never get that boy or the fact that she ever liked him. The Cowboy was just a Cowboy and he was perfect for Riley.

"It wasn´t even that bad." Lucas said and as Maya shot him a look he quickly changed the subject. "So, I see you´re super excited about new changes as well?"

Maya rolled her eyes and started walking, followed by Lucas. "You already know the answer, Ranger Rick. I don´t need any new changes. I´m fine just the way it is right now and I don´t want anything to change. I want us 6 to stay just the same and my family to stay just the same, the Matthews and the Hunters equally. Is that too much to ask for?"

Lucas shrugged at that and just wanted to reply as Riley suddenly ran up to them, smiling wide. "Guys!" She exclaimed happily and as soon as she approched them she walked right into Lucas arms who hugged her and gave her a kiss on the forehead what made her smile and forget that he wasn´t on her side in history class.

"Honey, why are you so happy? Did you get another smiley face on a test?" Maya asked her and Riley looked at her with raised eyebrows, but shook her head, still beaming.

"We´re in 9th class. I sadly don´t get them anymore, Peaches and you know that. No, I am just really happy to see my best friend and my boyfriend and I can´t wait what this year holds for us!" She exclaims excitedly while taking Lucas hand and squeezing it while Lucas couldn´t help, but smile now, too what made the blonde roll her eyes.

"You´re giving in way too quick, Huckleberry." She stated and then looked at Riley. "Riles, I already said it. I don´t even want to think about the assignment of your dad. I have a whole school year to do it anyway and I don´t want anything to change right now, so I don´t care right now."

Riley sighed at that comment and looked for help at her boyfriend, but he just put his hands up in defense. He wanted Riley to be happy, but he did not know what to say to that.

"Well, Peaches. Things will change." Riley said and switched positions with her boyfriend to take her hand now, too. "And we´ll be right here to do it together." At that the blonde did let out a small smile and Riley chuckled. "See that was what I wanted to see. Let´s go, we´ll just tell the others to meet up with us at Topanga´s." She added as they walked out of school and made their way to Topanga´s.

* * *

 **At Topanga´s**

"There you guys are." Zay stated, walking up to them to their usual table shortly followed by Farke and Smackle who for the first time hold hands what didn´t only shock Maya. As Smackle saw the surprised faces of their friends though she quickly put her hand away from Farkle to the disappointment of the boy who didn´t say anything though.

Riley got the hint and quickly looked away from the two and to Zay. "We´re where we always are, Zay. We even wrote a message in our whatsapp group." She stated. Zay crossed his arms and looked at Maya at that.

The blonde gave him a small smile while continue eating her cheescake and after a good minute finally said, "I´m sorry, I was hungry." Still having his arms crossed, Zay sat down now besides her while Farkle and Smackle took the other couch.

"Well, now we´re all here. How did you think the first day of school did go?" Farkle asked into the round which earned a groan by Maya and Zay and a small frown by Lucas, while Riley was beaming again.

"It was great! I love my new courses and I can´t wait for all the new things that are comming!" She exclaimed, almost knocking of Lucas arm that was around her shoulder what made him flinch a bit. That girl had some energy when she was excited that could also hurt.

"Why does everyone talk about new beginnings?" Maya asked annoyed.

"You do know that we´re all in the same history class with my father as the teacher every year since we can remember in middle school?" Riley replied to her best friend who just groaned again. She had the feeling that bad things would happen again. Maybe also good ones, but a lot of bad ones, too and she hated them.

"Well, baby girl. I have to disappoint you. There´s already one change really soon, for Shawn, you and me." Katy suddenly stated, appearing behind her daughter. Maya looked shocked and confused at her, already not wanting to know what her mother was talking about.

"What kind of change?" She asked confused and scared while Katy obviously bit her lip. She didn´t seem to happy about telling her daughter it like that. But now she had already said too much. She had to continue now or her daughter would probably bite her head off and she could see that the best friends of her were just as curious about it.

So she took a deep breath and then replied, "We´re moving out of our apartment."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Before anyone says now: Copier from Girl Meets Goodbye. No, it won´t be like that. We´re not talking about them moving to London.

But in the next part you´ll see what Maya thinks about leaving the last thing that hold her to her old life.

Did you like this part? If you do, let me know in the comments below! Reviews always keep me going :)

On another note: You have to have patience with me about updating, guys. I am moving in 5 days and I still have a lot to do. So please don´t be mad when I can´t update whenever you please.

Gabrie xoxo


	3. Girl Meets New Beginnings 2

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

I'm here with the second part of the first episode of my season 4!

I am so sorry that it took like forever, but I moved to the other end of Germany about a week ago and had to settle down and everything. It is hard to move after 14 years living in the same city I tell ya.

Anyways, but now you get a new chapter from me and I'll try to update as soon as I can again, but it will be a bit slower, since I am working a lot. Updates will most likely come on Sundays and Thursdays for all of my stories :)

By the way : Thank you soooo much for all the reviews and the feedback I really loved it! :)

And now I hope you enjoy the second part and tell me what you think in the comments below! :)

To a question that I got a lot by the way: Yes, Josh will be a regular, but I cannot promise to have him in every episode.

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Previously...**

"What kind of change?" She asked confused and scared while Katy obviously bit her lip. She didn´t seem to happy about telling her daughter it like that. But now she had already said too much. She had to continue now or her daughter would probably bite her head off and she could see that the best friends of her were just as curious about it.

So she took a deep breath and then replied, "We´re moving out of our apartment."

* * *

 **Still at Topanga's**

"You are kidding, right?" Maya asked her mother in disbelief, looking at her. It wasn't like they had an amazing apartment or anything so far, but she definitely did not want to move. It was kind of their place. It was where she grew up. Where she became who she was now. It showed how much she struggle with her life as well as her mom and how much they made out of it. It also didn't look as bad anymore and Shawn already lived there with them. Why did they have to move now?

"I'm not, baby girl. It's time for a change." Katy slowly said and even every single one of Maya's other friends looked at the mother shocked. They did not expect this. What did that mean that they would move out of the apartment? Would it mean that Maya would move further away from them?

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Hunter? What do you mean with you're moving out of the apartment?" Zay now asked her confused and the others nodded while Maya looked angry at her mother. Both of them knew what this apartment meant and yet, she still wanted to leave. Why? Maya didn't like it and Katy knew that and if Shawn forced her mom to do anything she didn't want to- They had talked about it a few times, but the blonde didn't think that this would actually happen.

"We won't move out of the town, guys don't worry. The apartment is just really small and not in the best condition and that's why Shawn and I decided that the best thing to do is move into something bigger. We also have the money for that now." Katy replied calmly, looking at her daughter.

"I don't like the idea." Maya simply said and crossed her arms what made her mother sigh. She knew that Maya was stubborn about this and she got it. It wasn't the easiest decision for her either, but Shawn did make some good points in her opinion that actually made sense. Some points that she couldn't tell Maya yet or the blonde would freak out over things that didn't happen yet and she was already a bit freakish what concerned her mother.

"Maya, you have to understand-"

"We're happy. Why does anything have to change?" Maya suddenly asked and stood up and walked out.

Katy looked in disbelief at her, not believing that had just happened. Her daughter had just walked out on her. "She didn't even let me explain." She stated in disbelief. She knew Maya was stubborn, but this was ridiculous to her right now. You do not just walk out at your mother. But yet- Katy sighed and shook her head. "I just want to do what's right." She added to no one in particular, but Riley and the others were watching her intensely.

Said brunette looked at her boyfriend who nodded, stood up and told her, "Don't worry. I'll talk to her." And with that she walked out of the bakery, too. It didn't took long for her to find Maya. She was sitting on the stairs outside Topanga's, looking down on her hands. Riley tried to understand her even though it was hard, but she wanted her best friend to be happy.

Maya didn't even need to look up to know who was coming up to her and as her best friend stood in front of her and just simply asked, "Bay window?" She slowly nodded and stood up, taking her best friends hand and they went back to Riley's apartment in silence. Neither of them knew what to say, but it was already comforting to be in each other's presence right now.

As they finally arrived at Riley's room and at the bay window the two of them just sat there, staring at the wall. Riley knew that soon enough, Maya would start talking. And she did.

"I don´t want anything to change. It has already been bad enough as I thought you guys were moving to London. Why does everything have to change every year?" Maya asked annoyed, still not believing that her parents wanted to move. To her it did not seem fair at all still. She wanted to stay at their old apartment.

Riley took the blonde´s hand and replied, "Maya, changes and new things are good sometimes. I mean, otherwise you wouldn´t be Maya Hunter and I did not leave after all. Maybe this change will be a good one, too. You wouldn't need 10 blankets in the winter anymore, because there are holes in your wall, you could cook something without fearing of getting poisoned. Maybe you're even moving closer to me. What would be so bad about that?"

The blonde crossed her arms and shrugged. She still did not like it. "That doesn´t change anything. It feels wrong to go now. It's like the last thing from my old life that reminds me of where I was and where I am now." She stated and looked down. Riley looked at her understandingly and squeezed her hand.

"Looking at the new you every day should already remind you of that, Maya. You- we have come so far. You are amazing and you don't need an old run down apartment to prove that." Riley said to her. She meant every single word of it and she wanted Maya to understand, but the blonde was stubborn this time again. She had to find another way to prove it to her and that quick. She had to think of something good. And there was only one thing that always worked.

"Maya it will be fine. And you know why?" Riley squeezed her best friends hand as to emphasize what she was going to say.

The blonde looked at her questioning even though she already knew the answer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I´m right here. We all are. It´ll be fine and we don´t even know what´ll change yet, so don´t worry. I mean I´ll try out for new things, you should try out for some new things, too and new beginnings could also mean other things." Riley suggested. "It's life. We have to change." Riley meant that as well. No matter what changes, it'll always be the two of them. That doesn't mean that the other New Beginnings couldn't be good.

"You´re not going to try out for cheerleading again, will you?" Maya now asked Riley in disbelief, instead of going into the first thing she said even though she understood it and it did kind of make her feel better. She did not want her best friend to be hurt again even though it kind of had been her dream.

Riley shook her head and then stated, "No, I actually wanted to ask Lucas if he´d be in for couples dancing. It could be a fun bonding thing for us to do. I actually already signed us up."

Maya´s eyes went wide at the thought of her best friend, trying to dance.

"You´re kidding right? Does Lucas even know yet?" She asked, already knowing the answer. She couldn't believe that Riley actually wanted to do this, but before she could rant off and on about how ridiculous that was the door opened and Shawn stood in front of it.

Riley and Maya looked at each other while Riley was smiling encouragingly at her. "You'll be fine." She stated. Maya swallowed, having to think about what Riley said. They had made each other a promise and if Riley said she'll be fine, it had to be true, right? The brunette was mostly right about such things and-

"Can we talk? Your mom told me that you'd be at Riley's after you walked out on her. I really want to discuss this with you, because I want you to understand, Maya and I want you to feel like a part of this." Shawn said to her and Maya looked quiet shocked at him, but she bit her lip, looking at Riley who nodded at her.

"Okay" She finally said and walked up to Shawn who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, okay?" He said soothing and Maya swallowed, but then nodded and they finally walked out, leaving a relieved Riley behind. But Riley only realized as she turned around who was sitting outside the bay window looking at her in shock.

She jumped up and quickly opened the window. "Lucas, why didn't you knock?" She asked him in disbelief.

Lucas climbed in and sat down besides Riley who made him some space and replied, "I waited until you had comforted Maya, because I wanted to ask you to go to the movies with me and then I heard that you signed us up for Couple's dancing without even asking me!" He was quiet shocked about the new found out thing that Riley had done and the brunette was quiet flustered as she heard that her boyfriend overheard that.

"I wanted to tell you today..." She slowly said and Lucas crossed his arms.

"Riley, you do know that I was on Maya's side on this one, right? I don't want anything to change either and this is not a change, this is going to end in a catastrophy!" He exclaimed. The Cowboy was sure of that. Riley was super clumsy and he hated things like ballroomdancing like that. This was definitely not a good idea.

Riley flinched at the mentioning of him, not being at her side but then looked pleading at him, taking his hand and batting her eyelashes. "Please, please, please!" She cried pleading, but Lucas wasn't ready to give in yet.

"You should've asked me before." Lucas said, crossing his arms again, but Riley's puppy eyes were making it quiet hard, but he still couldn't believe she did that. How did she even come up with such an idea. "Why couples dancing?" He now asked. "There are so many things we could do together, why couples dancing?"

The brunette sighed at that question, but then suddenly had an idea. She still looked with her puppy dog eyes at Lucas and then leaned in to give him a not so short, sweet kiss on the lips. Lucas gasped a bit, but loosened both of his arms to put them around her waist while enjoying the great kiss. He was a teenage boy after all.

But Riley broke apart too soon, batting her eyelashes again and then stating, "Because I wanted to do something where we could come even closer and do something romantic." She could see that she had Lucas under her spell in that very moment. She normally wasn't like that, but Riley knew how to get what she wanted and there was no doubt that she loved that kiss, too. It was their second real kiss and it was quiet magical.

Lucas stared dumb struck at her for a minute, but then sighed and stated, "I guess we could take the one or other lesson."

Riley squealed at that and hugged him kissing his cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She exclaimed and Lucas chuckled, thinking about the fact that if he got more kisses from Riley for a little bit dancing, he could live with it.

* * *

 **At the living room**

As soon as they were out in the living room, Maya turned around to Shawn and asked him, "Why do you want us to move?" She really did not understand it. They were only three people and Shawn and her mom were working a lot anyway. Her mom had a huge bed for her and Shawn and the apartment wasn't that- Okay, she wouldn't lie about that.

Shawn sighed, sitting down on the couch and gesturing for Maya to sit down, too. She did hesitantily, still looking at him. "There are quiet a few reasons Maya. One of the obvious ones would be that the apartment is pretty run down and I don't want my two favorite people in the universe to live there. I don't care about me, I sometimes lived on the street before I came into your guys life, but I care about you and your mom, Maya." Shawn replied and Maya swallowed, looking down.

It was really sweet what Shawn said and she saw his point, but- "This place has in some weird way have been my rescue place for so long when Riley got too much or I didn't want to go to school or I needed to cry because of him." Maya silently said, but Shawn heard every word and his eyes went a bit wide at that.

He scooted closer to his daughter, putting an arm around her and then stated, "I want to be that place for you Maya. For you and your Mom. I want to be your home, no matter where we go. All we need is us and he won't come back into your life anymore until you want him to, I promise. I'm here for you now. I want to be your shoulder to cry onto."

Maya looked shocked at him, her eyes glassy at what the Hunter man said. He always knew how to hit her soft spot. He knew how she felt and it was always terrifying yet amazing to her.

But then she remembered something. "What is the other reason?" She asked Shawn, looking at him. He had said that was only one of the reasons. There was another reason that he hadn't told yet and she had the feeling that it was a really important one, too that she had to know right now.

Shawn took a deep breath, knowing that Katy would be angry at him later for that, but Maya would push him, if he didn't tell her right now. "Maya, your mother and I had also thought about a bigger apartment, because we'd like to expand our family. We want to try for another baby." He said to her and Maya's mouth fell wide open at these words. She had expected a lot, but not that. Her mom wanted to get pregnant again?

"You will always be the amazing beautiful daughter for us Maya, but we thought about it a lot and we would like to try for another child. A little sibling for you. Your mom and I actually wanted to tell you that together and no, your mother is not pregnant yet, but that's how it is. I couldn't be there for you to grow up, but I want to make sure that the next one has the chance not only to grow up with both parents, but the most amazing big sister in the world." Shawn told her.

Maya didn't know what to say to that. She had not expected that at all and it kind of got her off guard. They wanted to have another baby. Maya would maybe have a baby sister or a baby brother like Riley had Auggie. She didn't know how to feel about this, but this changed everything.

She looked at her newly father who added, "This won't ever change our love for you, Maya. You're still the best thing that ever happened to me and to your mother." As much as the blonde did not expect that, with all that Shawn had said she wanted to believe him and it did sound kind of right to her. Maybe this new beginning wouldn't be that bad, would it? Shawn saw how she was pondering and he hugged her from the side and asked her, "What do you say? You want to look for a new apartment together for the hopefully soon 4 of us?"

Maya looked at the loving look of her new dad and bit her lip, but then slowly nodded. "Let's do this." She replied.

* * *

 **A.N.** **:** So this was the first episode of my season 4! I know it was kind of boring, but it was only the introduction.

I hope you guys liked it a bit anyway and tell me what you think!

I'll try to put up the new Sneak Peaks as soon as I can! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	4. Girl Meets Dancing Through Life Sneak

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

I have good and bad news!

The good ones first: I'm back with the sneak peaks and the summary for episode 2 of my season 4!

The bad news are: I pretty much had an accident and am now laying in bed with a light concussion and a broken foot. I know, great right? That was also the reason why I didn't update.

Well, it's not as bad for you, because technically now I would have all the time in the world to write for you, but due to the concussion it's going to take me a looooot more time since my brain is like done and my foot hurts like crazy and my rips are also bruised so yeah there's that.

But i took the good hour I had and wrote these sneak peaks and the summary for the second episode of my season 4. I am sorry that it took so long, but now you know why.

Also, as you might have already read on my Drabble story, there's a second writer on here now, Angelica. She's mostly taking over the Lucaya stories, since she is a die hard Lucaya shipper but she'll also write some One Shots.

So, be nice to her and love her as much as I do :)

Without further ado here are the sneak peaks and the summary for "Girl Meets Dancing through Life"! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Girl Meets Dancing Through Life**

 **Summary:**

 **Riley and Lucas attend the dancing class to which Riley tries to animate Maya, too without much success but the brunette just wants Maya to do anything besides mopping around. Josh comes over again, but not with the very best news for Maya and quiet suprising ones of everyone. What will happen?**

* * *

 **Sneak Peak 1**

 **At School**

 _Riley: Oh come on, Peaches! This will be fun!_

 _Maya: I don't see how dancing like this can be fun! You guys are dancing things like -shudders- waltz._

 _The brunette crosses her arms at the blonde while the blonde just shrugs with a 'You know that I am right' look which annoys the blonde even more._

 _Riley: Even Lucas likes it and he is a boy! You could go there with Zay- Or Josh!_

 _Maya looks in disbelief at the girl in front of her and her arguments. Not that she would mind to dance with Josh, if it really was Josh, but she knew that the reality looked completely different._

 _Maya: First of all- Lucas only likes it, because he can kiss you everyone he dips you and second of all- Zay will probably hate this idea as much as me, oh and third of all- Josh would never do this with me. It's too couple much._

 _Riley: He flirts with you constantly anyway. Someday, remember? Besides, I am sure Zay would like some dancing. He loved it back in Texas._

 _Zay: I loved what in Texas?_

 ** _Sneak Peak 1 end_**

* * *

 ** _Sneak Peak 2_**

 ** _At the bay window_**

 _Riley: Come on, peaches. It would be fun. You can't just sit around and do nothing besides school and going to Topanga's with us._

 _Maya rolls her eyes again at her best friend while shaking her head, too._

 _Maya: No chance, honey. Besides school and Topanga's is already way too much. I am helping my mom out there sometimes._

 _Riley sighs and looks at the blonde with a pleading look._

 _Riley: At least do something. Maya what's wrong with you?_

 _Maya: Nothing is wrong with me. I am fine. I am perfectly fine and everything is just-_

 _Before she could finish there is a knock on the door and Riley and Maya look at each other._

 _Riley: Come in, Uncle Josh._

 _Maya takes a deep breath as the door opens and Josh comes in, looking quiet hesitant at the two girls who look confused at him and then at each other._

 _Josh: Maya, we need to talk._

 ** _Sneak peak 2 end_**

* * *

 **A.N.:** Before you chop of my head, I know what I am doing and I know that you are going to hate me, but I have my reasons.

This episode might have 3 parts, instead of 2.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the sneak peaks and let me know in the comments below what you think! :)

Gabrie xoxo


	5. Girl Meets Dancing Through Life 1

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

Yes, I know that it has almost been a whole month and I am really sorry, but I had to get back to myself after that accident and it took a while. Almost a month to be exact.

No, I didn't leave because of the end of GMW. Unless something else happens I am going to finish my stories hopefully.

I am really sorry that you had to wait so long for the first part of the new episode, but here it comes!

Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me though :)

If you do enjoy it, let me know in the comments below! :) We need to keep up the GMW and BMW FANDOM! :)

All the outfits are as always found at Polyvore under the same name I have here :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 **Girl Meets Dancing Through Life**

 **Summary:**

 **Riley and Lucas attend the dancing class to which Riley tries to animate Maya, too without much success but the brunette just wants Maya to do anything besides mopping around. Josh comes over again, but not with the very best news for Maya and quiet suprising ones of everyone. What will happen?**

* * *

 **After school 3 days later**

Maya and Riley were standing at their lockers at school, talking. Maya was wearing black ripped jeans with a dark red ruffled top, black boots, her black messenger back, a red choker, some make up, red lipstick and her hair was in curls down her back.

Riley on the other hand was wearing a rose top with light blue jeans, rose flats, her white messenger back, rose flower earrings, some make up, pink lipgloss and her hair was in curls as well.

The two girls were discussing about the same thing as the past few days. Riley and Lucas were doing the dance class tonight and the brunette wanted her best friend to come with them. Riley didn't want her to be all grumpy, because of all the new changes. She knew that Maya was still fighting with the fact that they were moving. Katy and Shawn were looking for a new apartment right now and Maya was dreading it. For her, that was enough change for the whole school year, but Riley wanted to motivate her.

Riley closed her locker, looking at Maya grinning and pleading at the same time and exclaimed, "Oh, come on, Peaches. This will be fun! We could learn dancing together!" For Riley it definitely sounded like fun. Not just because she would learn dancing with her boyfriend, but she always wanted to learn it.

The blonde on the other hand shook her head while closing her locker too and looking her best friend dead in the eye. "I don't see how dancing like this can be fun! You guys are dancing things like -shudders- waltz. This sounds more like torture to me than fun. I can't believe that Huckleberry actually agreed on this. I thought for once he was on my side. Oh, wait I do know why he agreed to this." She stated and looked at Riley knowingly.

The brunette crosses her arms at the blonde while the blonde just shrugs with a 'You know that I am right' look which annoys the blonde even more. Maya didn't want to hear anything about waltz anymore. She just wanted to go home and enjoy the last days without any new changes. She didn't want to go dancing tomorrow. "Besides, the application is long overdue, isn't it?" Maya asked hopefully.

Riley rolls her eyes and replied, "You don't have to apply for the first time! Even Lucas likes it and he is a boy! You could go there with Zay- Or Josh!" While the brunette was getting even more excited the blonde's eyes just went wide at that. Riley knew that she hit a soft spot there.

Maya looks in disbelief at the girl in front of her and her arguments. Not that she would mind to dance with Josh, if it really was Josh, but she knew that the reality looked completely different. Josh wouldn't dance with her or dance at all probably. He also didn't want to get too close yet and-

So the blonde took a deep breath and then said to her best friend, "First of all- Lucas only likes it, because he can kiss you everyone he dips you and second of all- Zay will probably hate this idea as much as me, oh and third of all- Josh would never dothis with me. It's too couple much and he doesn't want to be anything like that yet anyway. Why should he go ballroom dancing with me? That would just make the whole thing awkward."

The brunette sighed and took her best friends hand. Riley knew that Maya was worried about Josh, but she did want to reassure her and she did want her to go dancing with her. So she told her, "He flirts with you constantly anyway. Someday, remember? He's not very subtle with you. Besides, I am sure Zay would like some dancing. He loved it back in Texas."

Before Maya could argue though Lucas, Farkle and Zay walked up to them, looking questioning at them. "I loved what in Texas?" Zay asked the girls confused while Lucas immediately put his arm around Riley, kissing her forehead which made the brunette blush and the blonde roll her eyes and look at the other Texas boy who was looking questioning at her. She couldn't blame him. He probably didn't hear the whole conversation, but he could be annoyed with her.

"Riley thinks that it's a good idea when you and I go ballroom dancing with Lucas and her, since you loved dancing so much back in Texas and I am so bored and alone." Maya replied sarcastically which earned her a glare from Riley and a look in disbelief from Zay.

"I like Hoedowns, but not ballroom dancing!" Zay exclaimed and then looked at Maya. "No offense, I'll do a lot with you, but not that." Maya shrugged at that while the boy looked at his best friend and Riley and added, "You guys must be nuts."

"It's actually not that crazy. Smackle and I had thought about it, too." Farkle suddenly threw in and the others looked quiet stunned at him. They did not see that one coming.

"You did?" Lucas asked shocked and Riley looked a bit hurt at him. "I mean, this is a great idea, but I didn't see you guys considering it any time soon. I mean you guys are more into science and everything and I haven't seen either of you two ever dancing." Maya laughed at his lame attempt to save him and he shot her a glare while she shrugged.

Farkle on the other hand shrugged and nodded. "We did. It is a couple thing to do, right? Maybe it wouldn't be that bad for Smackle and me either. Tonight is science meeting, but maybe next week we'll come with you guys." He stated which made Riley smile wide and nod at him while Maya and Zay looked in disbelief at him. He did not help them with Riley, being all pumped up about it and Maya really didn't want to do this.

So she took Zay's arm and stated, "Well, you have fun at couple's dancing while we eat up all the calories at Topanga's that you guys are loosing." Zay looked at her grinning and nodded. Then they walked away, leaving a sighing Riley, Lucas and Farkle behind.

* * *

 **Later that day at the dance class**

"I am so excited for this!" Riley exclaimed, walking hand in hand with Lucas inside the room where they would be dancing. There were other couples, too who were all talking with their partner and smiling. The dance teacher wasn't there yet, but Lucas already felt uneasy about this. Maybe he should've listened to Maya and shouldn't have done it, but he didn't want to hurt Riley. Of course she wouldn't show it as much, but he really really liked her and he'd do anything for her.

As the brunette noticed though that he didn't share the excitement, she looked questioning at him which he responded to quickly with a smile and a quick kiss on her cheek. She blushed and grinned from ear to ear again while looking at the other couples. "I'm so glad that we're doing this." She stated and Lucas sighed inside, but nodded.

Most of the couples seemed to be between 15 and 20 which was good. No old people who could judge them. But where was the teacher? "Where's the teacher?" Lucas asked out loud to his girlfriend and she looked questioning around, too.

"I don't know. I mean there are still five minutes until class starts, but-" Before she could finish her sentence though the door to the room went open again and a man around 23 came in. All the girls eyes were immediately on him. He was very well built and had dark brown hair with piercing blue eyes, smiling at all of them. Even Riley seemed to be mesmerized by him and Lucas didn't like it at all. Non of the boys in the room did.

"Hello class and welcome to the world of dancing." He greeted them and all the girls were clapping wildly while the boys were doing the same, but not with that much enthusiasm. "My name is Logan and I'll get you through this semester of dancing. I've been dancing since 10 years, have won a lot of championships and have taught a few classes already, so you are in good hands."

"I didn't know dancers had such sculpted bodies." Lucas whispered annoyed and Riley looked confused at him, squeezing his hand even though her look went right back to the dance teacher. Of course dancers had such a body. Dancing was a sport, too. Even though in Lucas opinion he wouldn't have to put himself into such a tight shirt and even tighter pants for the dance class.

"Since my dance partner isn't there yet, I need a volunteer who helps me show what I am going to teach you. We'll start with waltz so all you have to do is follow my lead, ladies. Who wants to volunteer?" Logan asked and every single hand of the girls shot up, even Riley's which annoyed Lucas even more and he silently prayed that the pretty boy wouldn't choose his girlfriend. There were at least 10 other girls in the room.

Luckily Logan's eyes fell on a blonde girl who was standing close to them and mentioned her to come over. She giggled and did what he told her. "First of all I'm going to start teaching you how you have to stand in each other's arms and the basic steps. Everyone watch and stand with your partner as I do with her." He said and everyone nodded.

Riley smiled at Lucas and mimicked the position of the dance teacher and the blonde girl. Lucas took a deep breath, but smiled back. She was his girlfriend and that boy was 8 years older anyway. Why was he freaking out so much.

But he could see Riley stealing glances at the dance teacher, so the next time she looked back at him again he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss. "I am glad to be here with you." He whispered, only centimeters away from her face which made Riley blush again and grin at him widely.

That was until Logan cried, "No PDA in my dance class!"

* * *

 **At the bay window**

Maya had just arrived at Riley's place, since the brunette had called her up right after dance class and had demanded a ring power sleepover which made the blonde powerless. Well, she still loved Riley even though the brunette was really annoying her at the moment with her ideas and she really did not want to attend that dance class. But she was still Riley Matthews. Her best friend since first class and the only person she trusted more than anything.

But after a good ten minutes of just small talk, Riley was bringing up the dance class thing again and Maya didn't even really want to hear how the class was, because it would end up in Riley trying to convince her again, but it always ended up in this so Maya braced herself as Riley started to grin wide at her.

"Come on, peaches. It would be fun. Lucas and I had an amazing time today and the dance teacher is really cute. It was so great and dancing is so easy even for me as Mrs. Clumsy. You would love it, Peaches. You can't just sit around and do nothing besides school and going to Topanga's with us. This would be something new and something great!" She stated excitedly, trying to convince her stubborn blonde best friend. She knew that it would be hard, but she'd continue trying.

Maya rolls her eyes again at her best friend while shaking her head, too. She didn't care about the cute dance teacher or the fun Riley had or the fact that she as Mrs. Clumsy even was okay or what she did with Lucas there. She didn't care about that dance class at all or that she wasn't doing that much with her life right now.

So she told her best friend, "No chance, honey. Besides school and Topanga's is already way too much. I am helping my mom out there sometimes and you know that I have a hard time keeping up in a lot of subjects. I don't want to fail, because of a dance class I never wanted to attend." She normally never cared about school, but if this would get her out of this.

Riley sighs and looks at the blonde with a pleading look. She wanted her best friend to do something more in her life, especially since she had the feeling that there was more behind the whole thing, besides a fear of New Begginings and Maya was keeping it from her.

So she took the blonde's hand and said, "At least do something, Peaches. You seem really odd these days, not just about the dance class and I want you to be happy, but I can't help you, if you keep a secret from me again and this is making me nervous, Peaches. Maya what's wrong with you?"

The blonde looked shocked at the brunette, cursing the fact that she knew her that well in that moment. "Nothing is wrong with me. I am fine. I am perfectly fine and everything is just-"

Before she could finish though there was a knock on the door and Riley and Maya look at each other. Shawn and Katy were out on a diner date after looking for apartments the whole day, so it could only be one person who would knock at the door in this appartment and right now, Maya didn't want to see him, but of course Riley would let him anyway.

After another knock, Riley quickly stated, "Come in, Uncle Josh." She didn't know that her uncle would come today, but considering the fact that Maya needed some convincing she really didn't mind. Maybe the boy would help her with this, since after Riley Josh wanted it the most that Maya was always happy even though he did not always admit it.

Maya on the other hand takes a deep breath as the door opens and Josh comes in, looking quiet hesitant at the two girls who look confused at him and then at each other. Why was he looking at them like that? What was wrong?

Before they could ask though, Josh stated nervously, "Maya, we need to talk."

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, I know this one was not that good, but I had to find back into the story. I hope you didn't think of it that badly! :D

Anyways I hope you kind of enjoyed it and let me know in the comments below! :)

Can we reach the 40-45 reviews before the new chapter? :)

Gabrie xoxo


	6. Girl Meets Dancing Through Life 2

**A.N.:** Hello party people!

How are you? I got a big problem.

My foot got infected again and I have to go to the doctor and call me paranoid, but I'm scared that it got so bad that it has to be amputated or something like this, if they don't do something quick and I do not get a freaking doctor's appointment. Because it got really, really bad. I can barely get out of bed and my foot doesn't look really natural.

Okay, I am sorry for the rant. I am just here, still writing because this gets me off my mind off the bad things. I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Without further ado here is the second part of 'Girl Meets Dancing Through Life' :)

Thanks for all the reviews that you gave me though :)

If you do enjoy it, let me know in the comments below! :) We need to keep up the GMW and BMW FANDOM! :)

Gabrie xoxo

* * *

 ** _Previously..._**

Maya on the other hand takes a deep breath as the door opens and Josh comes in, looking quiet hesitant at the two girls who look confused at him and then at each other. Why was he looking at them like that? What was wrong

Before they could ask though, Josh stated nervously, "Maya, we need to talk."

* * *

 **Still at Riley's room**

Both the blonde and the brunette looked confused and shocked at Riley's uncle who was biting his lip and trying to keep his gaze on Maya. The blonde could see from here that it didn't mean something good. He had bad news for her and she did not like it. What would the bad news be? Why did she have the feeling that she knew? Why did she have the feeling that it would break her? Did she really want to know what he wanted to talk about?

Josh looked at his niece now and looked begging at her, "Could I please talk to her alone?" He did not want Riley to be in the room when they were talking about this. He didn't even want to be in the room himself when she found out.

Riley looked at the blonde girl besides her. Maya swallowed, but nodded at her which made Riley nod, too. Then she stood up and said, "I'll be right outside, if you need me." She gave Josh a glare and with that she was out the door. The boy took a deep breath and walked up to Maya, but didn't sit down besides her. He didn't know how to do this and he was scared. This was killing him in the inside, because he did not want to hurt the beautiful blonde girl in front of him.

"Maya, I don't know how to say this, but-" He started and Maya's knot in her stomach went even tighter. The boy she liked stood in front of her was struggling with words out of a reason that neither of them seemed to like and she also didn't want to hear them, but- "I-" Josh continued, but this time Maya cut him off.

"Who is she?" She simply asked. As Josh's eyes went wide at her, her biggest fear was just confirmed. Josh started to have feelings for another girl or already had feelings for the girl, didn't he? Maya knew him since years. This look could only mean one thing and she hated it.

"Maya, I-"

"Who is she?" Maya cut him off again, not wanting to hear any excuses. The tears were stinging in her eyes, but she didn't want to cry in front of him. It seemed like Someday just broke down for her. He didn't seem to care to much, since he was the one with the girlfriend. The blonde girl didn't even know, if she really wanted to know who it was, but if he was already breaking their someday, she at least wanted to know for who.

Josh on the other hand sighed and looked down, not saying anything for a good two minutes. As he looked up Maya could see the guilt drawn in his face. "She's from my spanish course that I started to take this semester. Her name is Melody. We're going out since a week." He slowly replied and Maya gulped, more tears stinging in her eyes. "I really like her." Josh added slowly. Another sharp pain in Maya's stomach.

"Is she pretty?" Maya asked hurt and Josh looked in disbelief at her. This was not what he expected her to ask. "Pretty enough to end our someday?" She added angry. Was this Melody so much better than her? Who was she? How did she look like? Was her Spanish so perfect that Josh fell for her and just ignored their someday? Were they already together or did he just like her? Why was he doing that to her? He knew how much this meant to her.

Josh looked shocked at her and quickly said, "Maya, this doesn't have to end anything. Melody isn't my first girlfriend and you should know that. I mean the first one since we made that promise." He quickly added, "But not my first one and now is not our time and we are both young. We should have the chance to experience with other people. Enjoy the time we have like Zay already once said, but never leave each other's eyes. I know that we have someday, but I do really like her and I'd like to try this. This doesn't change my feelings for you."

More and more knifes went into Maya's heart as Josh was talking and a tear was now really falling down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. She really wanted to punch him right now. But she knew what they said. "You live your life, I live mine. I know you're out there and I'm out there, too, remember?" Josh added as if it would make anything better.

Maya swallowed and looked away from him and Josh sighed, trying to sit down besides her, but that earned him just a glare. "Maya, please." He begged. He did still really like the blonde but there was something about the girl in his Spanish class... Not as much as with Maya, but maybe his hormones were just kicking in. He was 18 after all.

"I don't know what you want to hear from me, Josh. She's already your girlfriend. If you ask me for my blessing, you won't get it." Maya finally got out with a shaking voice, trying to stay cool. Maya heart wouldn't cry in front of the boy she liked. She never did and she won't ever do that. She barely ever cried and these tears wouldn't come out of her eyes either. "If you want to stop someday, that's your decision. You have to f-"

This time Josh took Maya's hand and shook his head quickly what made her stare at him. He stared back intensely and said, "I do not want to end Someday, Maya. I just want to experience a bit you know. Find out what I want. We never talked about staying single for all these three years."

Maya looked angrily at him t that and swatted her hand away. Then she took all courage she had and said as calmly as she could, "You're right. You can do whatever you want and I can do whatever I want. And I want you to leave."

The Matthews boy looked shocked at her, but didn't let himself be told that twice and went out of the door of Riley's room. Right before he was out he gave the blonde another guilty look. He knew that he seriously screwed up right now. He saw it in her look. So he walked out, with his head bent down and as his brother and his sister in law asked where he was going he just continued walking out. He just saw Riley walking back into her room.

Maya on the other hand let the tears fall down while picking out her phone. What he could do, she could do way longer than him. So he started to type a message to Zay:

 _You better get your dance shoes out. We're going to do some dance lessons together soon and I don't accept a no._

She hit sent just in time for Riley to enter the room. The brunette looked shocked at the crying brunette and sat down besides her, hugging her. Maya sobbed into her best friends shoulders, finally letting loose after getting hurt by the idiot. Well, Josh wasn't an idiot. He was just another teenager, young adult or whatever that wanted to experience and Maya knew that and she hated it.

"Her name is Melody. He has a girlfriend. He came to tell me that he has a girlfriend now, Riles. They're already together since a week and he came to tell me NOW." She exclaimed angry and hurt all at the same time. She hated that feeling so much and she did not know what to do except for letting the tears fall. Riley on the other hand was shocked, too and just continued hugging her best friend, not knowing what to say. She didn't know about Melody either. "They have Spanish together." Maya added bitterly.

Riley sighed and hugged her again and then stated, "If he does that, he doesn't deserve you Maya. I don't know what is going on in Uncle Josh's mind, but this is not okay. He shouldn't-"

"He shouldn't what? Stay single for the next 3 years or longer that he wanted to wait until dating me? He should never look at me again? That's the problem Rile's. He's a boy and an ass. He can't stay single because of me and I can't even really blame him, because I don't know what I would've done, if I found someone attractive, but I don't want him to be with her!"

The brunette looked at the blonde with half understanding, half confusion. This was way more complicated than it was supposed to be. Why couldn't her uncle instead of looking for another girl just be with the blonde girl that liked him and he actually liked her, too? What did he think while asking Melody out? Didn't he know how much this would hurt Maya? Well, he probably did and he still was just a stupid boy and an idiot. If it wasn't her uncle, he'd be dead by now.

"And what are you going to do against it? What are we going to do against it?" Riley asked her best friend curious. She would do anything to make Maya happy.

Before the blonde could reply though her phone vibrated and she had an answer from Zay which made her smile. "Nothing for now." She lied, but even Riley knew that this wasn't the end. Maya was mad and sad. She'd do something. Something bad and they both knew that it would probably end bad in the end, but she'd still do it.

"By the way, Zay and I are coming with you guys to your dance class." She added and Riley looked confused and shocked at her while the blonde just shrugged, smiling. She did not exactly have a plan yet, but she would show Josh what he was missing and how mature she was and how much he'd regret it to not have her as a girlfriend right now. She just had to figure out how exactly and then Josh would suffer. Maya was in for some trouble and Riley wasn't sure, if she liked it.

But she would go with it anyway, making sure that Maya didn't hurt herself along the way.

* * *

 **A.N.:** Okay, before I get all the hater comments now, Joshaya is not over. I told you that things are getting spicy and you still read, so mind you.

Besides, you don't know what I am planning to do yet :D

Anyways I hope you enjoyed the short, but spicy chapter and let me know in the comments below! :)

Hater comments will be deleted. I take critism that makes sense though.

Can we reach the 55 to 60 reviews with this? :)

Gabrie xoxo


End file.
